Souboj
Souboj is a member of the Gondilie Force, and the strongest member of the Three Nightmares. He possess more strength than Brad the lad, and has a Tavanigi that grants him limited necromantic powers. He is also a main antagonist during the RMPFTD war. Appearance Souboj has long, black hair and wears a black bandana over the lower half of his face, which is tied at the back, though the back of the bandana goes down his back. He wears the default black suit with the Gondilie Force logo on the left breast that all members of the Gondilie Force wear, but also wears large, brown boots. He holds his two Dadaos (machete-like Daos) on his right side with no sheath on either of them. Personality Souboj is always very serious and has a no-nonsense demeanour. He is always shown to be very calm and does not frequently speak, instead preferring to stay silent and let others around him make decisions. He does sometimes mock his opponents, however, if he thinks he has beaten them, such as when Tona used his Zeikronam and he mocked Brad the lad. He also shows little care for other members of the Gondilie Force, as shown when the Human Hole-Punch was shot through the chest by the Light Void Master and landed at his feet, but he just shrugged it off and claimed that he would be fine. If his allies are in danger, however, he will protect them, such as when Cliathan was getting attacked from all sides and he instantly went in to attack them and let Cliathan escape. He acts in a cold and efficient way, focusing on the biggest problem first. This was seen during the RMPFTD war when he traversed the battlefield to get to all of the strongest Pet Finders, and when lower ranking Pet Finders attacked him, he would use his Tavanigi to make the corpses protect him as he ran straight past them. History Origins 16 years ago, Souboj was an orphan living on the back streets of a large planet where the police force could not contain the crime. He was reading a newspaper when he heard of the Gondilie Force and how they had defeated an entire darkness army he decided that he wanted to help them. He managed to get off the planet and join them, and rose to the point where he was the third-strongest official member of the Gondilie Force. Timeskip Saga Darkness War arc When Tona and the Gondilie Force arrived at the battlefield, Souboj was one of the notable fighters that Brad pointed out. Souboj's fighting was not shown during this arc, however, and he was only shown fighting once, against a group of Pet Finders. Zeikronam Saga Hunt for the Zeikronam arc At the very end of the Hunt for the Zeikronam arc, after Tona had revealed his Zeikronam and destroyed the top of the building of flats, Brad looks on in horror at what Tona has done, as he hovers a few meters away in the air. Souboj then announces himself, and mocks Brad, before jumping down from the roof. Rawr tries to attack Souboj with his salmon, but Souboj effortlessly dodges. Souboj announces the new age of the Gondilie Force over Jaakkon, before the other two members of the Three Nightmares follow him down. Battle for the Zeikronam arc As Tona and the Darp begin battle, Souboj warns them that they should call forward their armies, as the Gondilie Force already have. Brad fights him, but is beaten, and Souboj jumps out of the building, only to be greeted by Battalion 003, his Battalion, and they go to attack the Pet Finder Tower. The Light Void Master sends out many Pet Finder troops, however, and Souboj begins to battle. Roremon Cajikhess then arrives, and tells the Three Nightmares that they should form up Battalion 001. Angeraet reminds her that they did not bring all 62 members of Battalion 001, but Roremon tells them that they should at least get together all of the members that they have. Later on, many of the members of Battalion 001 have grouped up and take on The Pet Finders. As Souboj takes on Brad again, they duel for a short while before he uses his Dadaos to defeat him, yet leaves him alive. He continues fighting entire armies of the Pet Finders single-handedly, showing his enormous strength, before Brad gets back up and tells him that he will defeat at least one big name before he goes down. Souboj reminds him that he defeated the Human Hole-Punch earlier, but Brad just tells him that he was weak. Souboj finds fighting Brad more difficult this time, but once again defeats him, and goes to defeat more Pet Finders. Tona then tells them all his backstory, which Souboj is bored by. As Tona goes to attack the Pet Finder Tower, Souboj pushes forward, and works with Roremon and the other two members of the Three Nightmares to get through the defensive walls the Pet Finders placed. Roremon notices that Krei, Querv and Geataalo have been defeated and will be massacred by the Pet Finders and rushes off to save them, leaving the Three Nightmares alone. The Three Nightmares break through the defensive walls just as the Darp allows Tona to destroy the crystal in the Pet Finders Tower. As Tona goes to do so and cause the darkness to massacre everyone there, the infinity creatures arrive and stop them. The Three Nightmares manage to take on the Infinity Eel and subdue it, but are surrounded by Pet Finders. Orange Flash attacks with a tsunami, allowing the Three Nightmares to escape, and they, along with Orange Flash, watch Tona's mysterious disappearance. Later on, they visit the Gondilie Force's intensive care unit and Angeraet calls Roremon a coward for backing out of the fight to bring some allies of the Gondilie Force back to their intensive care unit. Roremon tells them that they are powerful individuals and that they did well in battle and deserved to be saved. Later on, the Three Nightmares and Orange Flash visit Krei and tell him that he is strong and that when he is feeling better he should train in the Gondilie Force's training facility. RMPFTD war Pre-war arc Souboj reads in a newspaper of Krei's kidnapping and notes that this may come as a loss towards the Gondilie Force, but does not say anything else. Later on, Roremon tells the Three Nightmares that she and Manipulation Man have been discussing what to do, and they have decided to prepare their armies and build defences near the Pet Finder Tower, and soon they will use Krei to their advantage and bring down the shields around the tower. Angeraet asks how they are going to do this, but Souboj just tells him to shut up and tells them that they should erect a scaffold in front of the Pet Finder tower as a checkpoint, so that they can not get pushed away from the tower any further, and then attack with their full artillery. When Krei arrives at the scaffold, Manipulation Man tells them all that it's time, and the Three Nightmares bring out Battalions 003, 004 and 005 respectively. They stand in front of the scaffold, as a barrier, and Souboj says that the events following will be amusing. Souboj is also seen, looking amused when the Darp, Mustard, Riach, Rawr, Peri, and many others arrive to help the Pet Finders. As squad 5 beta, squad 9 theta and squad 3 alpha and many other squads arrive, Souboj tells the others that he will fight squad 3 alpha as they look powerful and the other two can work out among themselves who takes on which squad. Angeraet tells them that he wants to fight squad 5 beta, causing an annoyed Beuna to note that he was left with the weakest of the three squads. Souboj laughs when he sees Manipulation Man's dome around the battlefield, and also appears to be amused when the Light Void Master reveals himself and stands before the Pet Finder army. RMPFTD war arc Souboj is seen laughing and leading an amused Battalion 003 into battle when Tona announces the war. He instantly goes for squad 3 alpha and battles Knives. He duels with Knives for a while until Dao attacks him with an explosive bubble. He fights both Knives and Dao at once, but has to retreat from them when they also get help from 327. Omoshiroi joins Souboj, however, and they continue their battle. Brad then appears and then tells them that he will fight Souboj one on one. Souboj and Brad duel and Souboj notes that, once again, Brad has gotten stronger, but then defeats him again. He goes to help Tona fight against the Darp, but then sees the Light Void Master, and goes to attack him. Brad runs in and tells Souboj that he will never fall until he has saved his boss. The other two members of the Three Nightmares arrive with Souboj, and they easily defeat Brad. As Beuna aims his laser cannon at Brad and shoots it, Brad is pushed out of the way by Skelliot and he takes the attack. Skelliot tells them that he cannot bear to see his friends get beaten up, even if he is against the Light Void Master, and goes to help Brad. The Three Nightmares prepare for battle, and manage to defeat Brad and Skelliot. Brad is determined not to lose and gets back up once again, but Souboj just kicks him over. Brad uses his Tavanigi to try to get past them, but Angeraet hits him with his mace. Timmy then attacks Krei and Tona decapitates Timmy before ascending to Blue Strength Zeikronam. Souboj is impressed and stands in front of Tona and the Darp's battle. The Human Hole-Punch goes to help and jumps in the air to attack the Darp, but the Light Void Master sees and shoots a beam of light out of the palm of his hand, through the Human Hole-Punch's chest. The Human Hole-Punch falls and lands at Souboj's feet, but Souboj just carelessly says that he will live. He then gets a communication from Roremon telling them that they need to group as Battalion 001, as they are all here, and that they will then commence Operation Apocalypse. He calmly returns to the scaffold and sees Brad again, but Brad just runs past him. Skelliot stops him, however, and tells Souboj that his job is to attack the Light Void Master, not his friends. Souboj easily defeats Skelliot and continues on his way. He tells Battalion 003 to go off alone as he is now needed in Battalion 001. He returns to the scaffold and asks Roremon what they are going to do. When Operation Apocalypse is initiated, Battalion 001 prepare for the Pet Finders to escape. When they do so, Souboj begins pushing back the Pet Finders, along with the rest of Battalion 001. Battalion 001 is pushed back across the battlefield, but clash with the top Pet Finder squads in the middle of the fighting. Souboj is seen defeating a group of Pet Finders, but then Brad appears once again and takes him on in battle. Souboj tells him that no matter how many times he tries, he cannot beat him, and they fight again. Later, as the final phase of the war begins, the Three Nightmares stand in front of the scaffold to stop the Pet Fighters. Beuna is beaten by powerful Pet Finders, however, and Souboj and Angeraet work together to keep the other Pet Finders back. Angeraet begins to lose to them, and Souboj is finding it difficult to defeat all of them by himself. As high level squads arrive, Angeraet is defeated and Souboj begins to get beaten. Tona then tells them to protect the scaffold at all costs and reveal their Tavanigis. Souboj's sword glows purple and he runs down the battlefield, slicing into enemy Pet Finders, as Beuna builds a molten-metal wall to protect the scaffold. The Pet Finders cuts then glow purple and give them more pain, before they die. Souboj explains that he has a Tavanigi that grants him limited necromantic powers. He kills someone with one slice, then puppeteers their carcass to protect himself and returns to the scaffold and on top of the molten-metal wall. When Cliathan goes out to attack and gets stopped by Vei, and attacked by many other Pet Finders, Souboj jumps down from the wall to help him and fight off the Pet Finders that are surrounding him. As the end of the war draws close, Souboj runs to the other side of the battlefield so he can fight some high-ranking Pet Finders. As some try to attack him, he easily disposes of them and controls their corpses to protect himself from low-ranking Pet Finders. He is close to the Light Void Master when Krei is killed, and then returns ton the scaffold, only for Manipulation Man to blow up the entire dome. Universal Plan saga F4CT0RY_47 arc At the end of the F4CT0RY_47 arc, when the Gondilie Fore go in to attack, Souboj helps Roremon fight against Mirressen. He then battles Mirressen alone for a short time before, like the rest of the Gondilie Force, returning to their ship. category:Gondilie Force Members category:Former Antagonists category:DOJ members category:Characters